eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5063 (7 May 2015)
Synopsis Alfie assures Stacey that he’ll take Kat out that evening to tell her that she’s not going to get any compensation money. Kat and Alfie head to Trafalgar Square and reminisce about times gone by - Alfie remembers telling Nana Moon that she was the only girl for him and states that that was true, until he met Kat. Alfie and Kat enter a posh restaurant. Kat can’t believe Alfie remembered - it’s a place she thought she’d never be able to go to. As Alfie begins to tuck into his food, Kat reveals there’s something she needs to tell him - her solicitor phoned her yesterday and informed her that she won’t be getting any compensation money because of her suspended sentence. Kat’s taken aback when Alfie admits that he already knew, he read it in a letter she received. Kat’s unimpressed and claims she doesn’t need his protection. When Kat’s raised voice leads to stares, Kat loses it and shouts at a table of well-to -do diners. As the pair walk by the river, Alfie stops a wound up Kat in her tracks and reminds her of how much worth she has. Kat tells Alfie that she can’t stop loving him, but Alfie maintains that for now he can only offer friendship. Back in Walford, Kat and Alfie head to the Minute Mart and purchase a scratch card. As they sit at the War Memorial, Kat asks Alfie to take a risk with her - she’s willing to take one with him. The pair kiss. As an elated Kat and Alfie get back to the flat, they decide to play the scratch card. From her bedroom, Stacey hears a scream and dashes in to see what the commotion is. Kat and Alfie are in utter shock – they’ve won a million pounds... Cindy, Jane and Ian have a meeting with Beth’s Social Worker; it’s tense on Jane and Ian’s part. The pair breathes a sigh of relief when Cindy plays ball and agrees that she’d like Beth to be adopted by Ian and Jane. All appears to have gone well, but as the Social Worker stands up, Ian spots that she has a condom wrapper stuck to her. As Ian pulls it off, the Social Worker is stricken. Martin arrives at the Beales’ and is met with an angry trio, berating him for the condom wrapper. Martin’s apologetic and admits that it wasn’t Stacey he brought back – it was Sonia. At the Butchers’, as Carol, Sonia, Max and Rebecca sit down for dinner, there’s a knock at the door. Cindy storms in and shouts at Sonia that she’s ruined everything by having sex with Martin at the Beales’. Vincent appears in Ronnie’s hospital room and questions her over why she can’t ask Charlie to sort out the drug dealer witness instead, but Ronnie is clear that she doesn’t want to involve Charlie. Kim fills Kat in – if Vincent is going to turn up again, he’s going to have to work hard if he wants anything to do with her or Pearl. Kim sits alone, looking blue, until there’s a knock at the door – it’s Vincent, holding a bunch of flowers. Kim asks Vincent outright whether he can be a dad to Pearl. Vincent maintains that Kim gets him and since he’s been away, he’s had time to think about what he wants – and that’s to be with her and Pearl. Kim suggests that the pair head upstairs but Vincent brushes her off, claiming he has a business dinner he needs to get to. Vincent arrives back at Ronnie’s hospital bed and hands her a white rose, warning that he always gets what he wants. Ronnie hands Vincent the drug dealer’s number and assures him that if he makes him go away, he’ll get what he’s after. On the stall, Sonia begs Martin to promise that he won’t tell anyone they slept together. Martin assures her not to worry but tells her he’s glad it happened. In the Vic, Sonia corners Tina and apologises but Tina’s being stubborn and, clocking Martin, suggests Sonia goes and joins him. Sonia begs Tina to understand, claiming she was drunk, but that she went straight home and fell asleep. When Sonia acknowledges how much she hurt Tina, Tina forgives her – watched on by a bitter Martin. In the Vic, Shirley tells Mick that she’s glad Babe’s gone and she wants the fighting to stop. Tina concurs; she wants her family back. Mick presents Shirley with five thousand pounds as a down payment – he and Linda want to buy her out of the pub. With Shirley gone, Tina begs Mick to change his mind; but Mick stands firm. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Available to Buy